


It's More of a Feeling

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, soft javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Javier and the Reader are mutually pining for one another, and sometimes you just need a bit of time alone to work those feelings out.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	It's More of a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a part of my follower giveaway on tumblr, one shot will not be continued.

The soft music drifted through camp as the sun set over the horizon. Pearson called out that supper was ready and the gang began to gather around the fire to eat. You wandered over after the rush to grab your own serving, sneaking a second as you followed the music over to the campfire. 

The gang sat together laughing and chatting as they ate, you settled down near Javier who was wrapped up in his playing. His singing barely audible over the camp chatter, but you recognized the tune, one of his favorites, La Sundugas.

_ Me ofreciste acompañarme  _

_ Desde la iglesia a mi choza  _

_ Pero como no llegabas  _

_ Tuve que venirme sola  _

_ Ay Sandunga, Sandunga mamá por Dios  _

_ Sandunga no seas ingrata, mamá de mi corazón _

You listened, the bouncing melody seemingly contradicting the sadness in his voice. You had asked him once what the song meant when you two were alone late one night. 

“It’s a song about a man who loved a woman, but that woman broke his heart and lead him to believe she loved him when she didn’t.” He had answered, a bit sheepishly. 

The song faded into the night and Javier placed the guitar against the log next to him.

“You sing that song a lot. ‘Specially when you think no one else is listening.” You set the bowl down near him. “Some girl break your heart?” Embarrassment painted his face.

“Wh-what? No!” Javier felt his ears get hot. He couldn’t help it, he had been sweet on you for months. How was he supposed to tell you that he sung the song for you?

“Relax! I was just kidding! It’s a really beautiful song, but I feel so sad for the young man, getting caught up on a woman who don’t see how much he loves her.” You picked up the bowl and handed it over to him. “Got you some, since you were busy singin’. Best eat while it’s warm.”

Javier looked down at the bowl in his hands, a smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes.

“Thanks, y/n. You didn’t have to get it for me, I would have gotten some eventually.”

“You don’t have to play for us neither, but you do. Plus, this way you don’t have to get what’s left at the bottom of the pot. Think of it as thanks for sharin’ your beautiful music with us all.” You smiled warmly, the glow of the fire hiding the blush on your cheeks.

Javier pushed the stew around the bowl, his stomach in knots. Maybe he was reading too much into you getting him the stew, it’s something a friend would do, right? Arthur had given him stew once, surely it was just a friendly gesture. But she had also noticed he sang the same song a lot too? 

He looked over at you next to him, so close to him, eating your stew and listening intently to a story that Hosea was telling. Your smile lit up your face as Hosea reached his punchline. Your laughter making his heart pound in his ears. 

You felt his eyes on you, stealing a sideways glance, you felt the warmth spread across your cheeks as he quickly dropped his gaze.

“H-hey, you want to take a walk with me?” You placed your bowl on the ground. He looked at you, a smile spread across his face.

“I got a better idea!” He pushed himself to his feet, offering you a hand up. “Ever been fishin’?” You shook your head as you took his hand and got to your feet. 

“Ain’t it too late? It’s gonna be too dark to see.”

“That’s the joy of fishing, you don’t have to see, it’s more of a feeling.” He paused but quickly recovered. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He turned and headed for the horses.

“Don’t I need a pole?” You hurried after him. “Seems like an essential part for fishing.” Javier huffed out a laugh as he tightened Boaz’s saddle, giving the horse a pat on the flank. 

“I have a pole, we can share.” He swung himself up into the saddle, offering you a hand up. Accepting, you wrapped your arms around Javier’s waist as you rode out of camp.

“Where are we heading? Down to the river?” You had seen some of the other camp men fishing down by the river from camp over the past few weeks. Javier shook his head.

“Nah, I got a special spot, some of the best fishing in the area!” He glanced back to you, a smile lighting up his face. “Only a few people know about it in camp.” 

He turned back to the road, giving Boaz a small spur. You tightened your grip around his waist as Boaz sped up, your face pressed into his back. The blush spreading across your face, your thoughts running wild. 

_ Only a few people know about this special spot, he wanted to make sure we had privacy! _

Boaz pulled off the road and into a cluster of trees, the moonlight filtered through them dancing along the ground. The cry of a fox rang out as Boaz huffed and slowed to a stop. 

“First things first, we need some bait.” Javier’s hand brushed against your thigh as he moved to dismount his touch sending a shiver through you. 

Your imagination ran wild as you watched him. He dropped down by the water’s edge, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he placed it on the ground and began digging through the dirt. Within minutes he had a small pile of worms and he turned back to you. 

“Now we’re ready! He dipped his hands into the water, rubbing them quickly together and shaking them off before wiping them on his pants. He offered you a hand down and pulled his pole from Boaz’s tack, leading you to the water’s edge. 

“This spot, I found it when I was out scouting one day, it’s quiet and the fish are big and fat. I don’t think many people know it’s here. Peaceful, isn’t it?”

“It is, it’s beautiful.” Javier exhaled, he wanted more than anything to tell you how much more beautiful it was with you here.

“Come here, let me show you how bait the hook.” He waited by the water’s edge, handing you the pole and picking a worm from the handkerchief. He adjusted your handling on the pole, pulling the line out and setting the bait on the hook. His hands gentle on yours. You bit your lip delicately as he moved behind you.

“Now, the cast is all in the wrist.” His hands wrapping around yours. You shivered, his breath hot on your already flushed skin. Your mind couldn’t be farther from the lesson. He pulled the rod back in an arc, your back pressing against his chest. “With the rod all the way back, a quick flick of your wrist will cast the line.” His lips brushed against your ear, pushing you over the edge. 

Your head turns and follows his lips, unable to keep your feelings hidden. Your lips finding his neck, soft against the warm skin. His breath hitched as your lips brushed against his neck. His hands moving to your waist pressing you closer to him. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered against his throat, turning to face him, your eyes meeting his. He lifted your chin, his lips soft against yours, You melted into his touch.

“No.” He breathed. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” You laughed, pressing your lips to his again. 

“Me too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, the forgotten rod falling to the floor. He smiled, lifting you off your feet as he moved back toward the treeline.

He placed you down in a small clearing and pressed his forehead to yours, cheeks flushed in the moonlight, he smiled. 

“I’ll be right back.” He released you, his fingers lingering on your skin as long as possible before he turned and jogged off toward the Boaz. Your skin burned at the sudden loss of heat. He returned quickly, unfurling his bedroll and laying on the damp earth before wrapping himself around you again, peppering kisses across your lips and neck.

You pulled him to the ground, his body pressed against yours. Snaking a hand into his hair, holding his lips to yours, a small moan escaped him as your fingers curled into his hair. You felt his breath hitch as your free hand palmed him playfully. He growled into your neck, kisses turning to soft bites that sent a shiver of anticipation through you. You began to grind softly against him, teasing him. Your hands working at his belt, his breath hot on your neck as he worked the buttons of your blouse. 

His lips crash against yours again, wrapping his arm around your back and rolling you on top of him. You pulled your skirt up, guiding him into you, a moan escaping you as he filled you. His lips trailed down your neck as you raked your fingers down his back, pulling him closer as the sounds of nature around you faded. Lost in the moment, in each other’s existence, nothing else mattered. Breaking the kiss you pushed him back to the ground. Your hips grinding against him, each thrust building the heat in your core, his pants bringing your closer and closer to orgasm. His hands gripped your thighs, his grip tightening as he struggled to control himself, a guttural moan bubbled in his throat. Your pace quickened, feeling the heat take over, feeling him lose himself inside you. He shuddered beneath you, pushing you over the edge.

The night air chilled you as you lay there beside him, a shiver running through you. Javier pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you, your head laid on his chest. The sound of his heart beat lulling you to sleep.


End file.
